


Hit The Light

by cikicuba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Wonwoo is afraid of lightning and Mingyu's room were just happen to be next door.





	Hit The Light

It all begins with a flash of lightning which abruptly struck at 2 goddamn am in the morning.

 

 _See,_  today was kinda goes according to Wonwoo’s plan. He woke up early to avoided Soonyoung’s weird bathroom ritual because apparently he nearly always been there for an hour per se. “I throw all the negativity I had from the past, that’s the perks of me showering.” Is what Soonyoung said when Wonwoo banging the bathroom’s door on Monday morning and asked what on earth has been going on there.

“But I need to pee! I also want to throw my negativity in the form of this urine!” Wonwoo snapped, and Soonyoung shrugged him off.

“Hold a pee helps you to be patient. It’s also good for developing your unstable emotions.”

It’s a completely bullshit and since then Wonwoo promises himself to always takes a shower before him. This is the only solution to get all his schedules on time.

He ate omelette for breakfast  _(what he gets from googling ‘how to cook a fancy omelette’ last night and turns out it’s not as fancy as he thought)_  and regretting the sudden initiative 'cause it sure tasted like shit and he probably should just accept the fact that cooking is not his cup of tea. He goes to all his classes and has the rest of the afternoon cornering himself in the library to finish his essay.

Wonwoo went back to his dorm to find it empty and dark. Maybe Soonyoung goes to that frat party he told him this morning. He remembered Soonyoung asking if Wonwoo wanted to come so he can pick him up or something. But it’s almost raining outside and Wonwoo just wanted to tuck into bed and cover himself with a pile of the blanket and do Netflix. The idea sounds like the best thing in the world so he happily goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Two hours later, he was watching Black Mirror when suddenly he hears the sound of the rain. Curious, he tries to look outside the window and then a white streak of light makes him jump and fall from his bed.

_Nice._

It’s not the pain of his super flat ass hitting the ground that he cried on, but those white light he just saw above.

The thing is, people at least have one fear to appear as a normal human being. Seokmin is afraid of the ambulance sound, he declared that when he died to let the helicopter takes him to the hospital instead. It’s stupid, but what else do you expect from Lee Seokmin. Seungkwan hates cucumber. He’s making a big deal whenever they eat in a restaurant and there’s a cucumber exist on the table. They all pity the old lady who sells cucumber kimchi at the crossroad for getting snapped by Boo Seungkwan for doing absolutely no wrong. Soonyoung always gets cranky every time they suggested to eat a boiled chicken. The main reason was he raised them back in time when he was still a child and eating them makes him feel guilty, but he’s all fine with eating a fried chicken since it has a  _‘clothes'._

What kind of utter nonsense.

But to Wonwoo himself, his biggest nightmare is either having seafood as a food, banned from playing games, or seeing a flash of lightning. _A. Fucking. Lightning._

It’s fine when someone at least is there with him. They can talk so he will forget what happened then he can go on with his life. But now, in a dark room, with him being alone, and the scary background music from one of Black Mirror episode filling the room? He might pass out. Everything suddenly becomes eerie and it almost feels like there would be something suddenly appeared in front of him if he opened his eyes.

So Wonwoo quickly does the one right thing to save his soul. He grabs his blanket, cover himself in it, goes to the front door with a half-closed eyes, get out of his house and knocking his neighbour’s door, all practically at 2 am in the morning.

Wonwoo doesn’t know who the hell is this person. He’s not having that much ability to be a friendly neighbour. Most of the time he went straight to his room whenever he’s been outside. So this is kinda thrilling because this guy could be anyone including a psycho who sells a kidney or drinks blood as an energy juice. But Wonwoo is losing his mind so he chooses anything except being surrounded by darkness alone in his room.

The neighbour, of course, didn’t open the door immediately. She ( _or he_ ) might be in a deep sleep and dreaming about something fancy while Wonwoo is out here in the cold corridor, freezing his ass to death. He was about to give up everything and come back to his room. Maybe he can call Soonyong and ask him to possibly come home, or he can just sit on his bed and having the possibility of passing out alone when suddenly a rough sound coming out from the door.

“You knocked?”

Wonwoo jumps out hearing the sudden voice. He turns around and greeted by a tall, fluffy hair man. “Uh, yes.”

“Okay...?”

“I, um, do you mind if i—I mean like—“ Wonwoo takes a deep breath. “P-Please save my life.”

The tall man quirked his eyebrow and scratch his temple. His eyes wandering into the dark corridor, and then to Wonwoo once again. “From what?”

Wonwoo wants to dramatically says  _from the darkness_  but he had embarrassed himself enough. So just when he thought he wanted to be honest to his neighbour, there are another lightning strikes and Wonwoo practically  _wincing_  in pain.

“From that?” says the tall man again, while looking at Wonwoo with concerns. “You know what? Just get in first. It’s freezing out here.”

Wonwoo nods and follows the man like a lost kitten. The blanket is still on his head, and he had no intention to let it go until he feels utterly safe. His legs are about to give up so he sits on the sofa without being told by the owner in order to save his flat ass. “T-Thanks.”

The tall man shrugs his shoulders lightly. “I was up anyway.”

“Were you doing something?”

“Mm yeah, just repairing my bathroom lamp.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t really know, honestly. Went home around an hour ago and the light already blinked like one of those horror movies.”

“That's creepy.”

“Tell me about it.” He answers lazily while walking into the kitchen. “Anything to drink?”

“No, I’m good.”

The tall man looks back and pouting a bit. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“M’kay.” then he goes back and sits a _few_ centimetres away from Wonwoo because what do you expect from a tiny sofa anyway?

“So, can I get a name?”

“Oh! Sorry. Um, it’s Wonwoo.”

“Right… And that’s your house? Next door?”

“Um. Yes. Me and my roommate, actually. He’s somewhere at those frat party.”

“ _Oh?_  He’s in a frat?”

“No, his boyfriend is.”

“Ah, I see.” The tall man slowly nods. “Are you?”

“Me what?”

“In a frat?”

“Geez, of course not. It’s exhausting. Besides, the entire organization filled with a bunch of idiots. They’re a wanker.”

“Ouch that’s deep. Got unfinished grudge at one of the dudes?”

“Just a personal opinion.” He answers while putting the blanket into his lap. “No hard feelings.”

The tall man chuckles. “Sure.”

“By the way, you haven’t told me your—” the light suddenly shutting down and in a span of one second, Wonwoo sees nothing but darkness. He grips his blanket so hard his knuckles starting to feel numb. “ _Shit._ ”

“Huh? What’s this?”

“Fuck I don’t know. Please fix it.”

Even in the dark Wonwoo knows the tall man is laughing at him. If the situation was different he would’ve been annoyed. But right now, that’s not really his main concern so he just grips his blanket even hard. He hates being weak.

When the taller is about to get up and do something, Wonwoo holds his wrist and screams at him to sit down. “Whoa Tall Man, don’t fucking leave me here alone!”

And now the man is giggling at him. “What did you just call me?”

“Shut up.” Wonwoo snaps. “ _Just—_ take me wherever you go.”

“Damn, that’s romantic.”

“Once again Tall Man, shut up. Please refrain on joking around in a situation like this.”

“Okay, I won’t.” He chuckles. “Here, take my hand.”

“What?”

“Take my hand? You told me to take you wherever I go?”

“Oh. Um." Wonwoo narrowing his eyes to search the said hand in the dark but Tall Man found his first.

"C'mon."

Wonwoo following Tall Man from behind and grip his hand like his life depended on it. Tall man's hand are neat, big, and also warm. It feels nice. If only this fucking electricity crisis didn't fucking ruin the moment.

Wonwoo's knee bumping into something hard and he hisses in pain. " _Fucking hell._ "

"That must be the refrigerator."

" _Why_  are we in your kitchen?"

Tall man is busy reaching the buffet above his head. "There must be a torch somewhere... Last time I put it here. Wait...  _Aha!_  gotcha."

After Tall Man found his precious torch, Wonwoo's not sure if his knee is bumping into the refrigerator for once again ( _really hard this time_ ) or is that another hard thing to be bumped into, but he remembers screaming on top of his lungs.

"Fuck! Wonwoo?!"

Just when Wonwoo thought he couldn't embarrass himself even more, there he is, face kissing the floor because he fucking jumped when Tall Man illuminates his face with the light. "You're a dickhead."

"It was supposed to be a joke!"

" _Well I'm not laughing!_ "

"Fine I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tall Man reaches Wonwoo's hand and gets him up. "Are you hurt?"

Tall Man sounds frustratedly worried and Wonwoo suddenly feels a little bit guilty. "It's okay, I overreacted."

"No you're not, I was being a jerk."

"Just get this damn electricity work, okay?"

"On it."

They finally make it to the front door and Tall Man opens the door, peeking at the corridor, and sighing rather loudly.

"What? What is it?"

"Seems like everyone has the same problem. It's probably because of the heavy rain"

"Fucking great."

Tall Man squishing Wonwoo's hand in his. "Let's go back inside? I'll light some candles for you."

So that's how Wonwoo is back sitting on the sofa, but he can see Tall Man's face this time. It was kinda awkward, 'cause they can't really do anything except talk and Wonwoo isn't in the mood for a talk. This is supposed to be one of those quality time when he got the chance to drink hot cocoa while admiring Keira Knightley’s beauty in Begin Again. He's tired, he's scared, and he misses his bed.

"You good?" Tall man asking.

"Yeah."

"You know, you can come closer if you want to. Well,  _if that helps._ "

Wonwoo carefully scans the other man's face to search some sort of mockery but he found none. "Okay. I'm just gonna—" he shifts closer to the taller and covers himself with the blanket.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Tall man smiles and trying to adjust his position beside him. "It's Mingyu."

"What Mingyu?"

"Me, Mingyu."

"Oh." Wonwoo hums and nods his head. "Okay Mingyu. Thanks for um,  _this_."

"Don't mention it. So, is it the lightning, or the dark?"

"It's... kind of both."

"What? Like, you sleep with the light on? Because that's sucks."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, it feels a little bit exposed. I like it like this, no lights. Just me and my thought silently drown into a deep sleep."

"You're weird. And no, dark is acceptably creepy."

“That’s too bad, then. We can’t sleep together.”

Wonwoo snaps his head towards Mingyu. “For the record, we’ve known each other for twenty minutes and you already being rude.”

“What?” Mingyu asks innocently. “It’s a hypothetical statement. No hard feelings.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny.” Wonwoo leans his head back into the sofa. “You’re a what, Mingyu? Senior?”

“Do I look like one?”

“I suppose?”

Mingyu grins. His teeth look shining even in dim light and Wonwoo tries to not to focus on the detail. “I’m not, sorry. Sadly still a sophomore.”

“Aha! So I’m older by one year.”

“You are? M’kay, a hyung then.” Mingyu smirk as he stands up from the sofa. “Hang on.”

“Where are you going?”

“Checking on my phone. Wait here for a bit, yeah?”

Wonwoo looks a little bit hesitant but he nods his head anyway.

Mingyu came back after pouring all his effort to search his phone which he forgot the last time he put it. He’s back sitting besides Wonwoo and Wonwoo finally can breathe 'cause he swears the taller radiating a warm aura and he just wanna curls inside his blanket and blush. “Found it?”

“Yep.”

“Anything important?”

“No. Just my roommate. He said he was gonna sleep in the frat house.”

“He’s one of them?”

 _At that,_  Mingyu just smiles. He stretches his neck while looking at the floor.

“What?” Wonwoo sounds uneasy.

“Well actually... We’re one of them.”’

Wonwoo abruptly distant himself from Mingyu. “ _No way._ ”

“ _Yes way._ ”

“But I just insulted your entire profession!”

Mingyu whines and pouts his lips. “Hey, don’t call it like some kind of life duty. I enjoyed being there.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Again, Mingyu just shrugs his shoulder like it’s nothing and it makes Wonwoo feel like an asshole. Moreover when Mingyu slowly holds his wrist and pull him to come closer, and Wonwoo lets it happened. His head gets even dizzier after he lets his guard down and starting to notice how his heart beats faster on his own and his stomach seemingly growing the third kidney.

After what feels like an eternity silence between them, Mingyu cough. “Do you want me to play a song, hyung?”

“S-Sure.”

Mingyu types something on his phone and a few seconds later, there’s a song been playing.

 

 _I know your eyes in the morning sun_  
_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_  
_And the moment that you wander far from me_  
_I want to feel you in my arms again_

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze_  
_Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_  
_And it's me you need to show_  
_How deep is your love_

 

“ _Really? Bee Gees?_ ” Wonwoo laughs. “Are you usually this old school?”

Hearing the question, Mingyu also laughs. “Don't insult my choice of songs. I’m just trying to build a moment.”

“We’re in the middle of electricity crisis right here young man.” Both of them smiles and it was all that. They’re sitting side to side while listening to the song in silence. Wonwoo cringe at some corny lyrics and Mingyu is absolutely judging his romance preferences. It’s quite nifty. The rain still hasn’t stopped and the only lighting they have is from the candlelight. But at least they have each other and suddenly the dark isn’t that scary anymore.

Mingyu was scrolling down on his playlist when Wonwoo notices a picture of him and a girl on the home screen. “That’s a pretty one you’ve got right there.”

"Oh, her? Yeah a fine art."

"How long?"

"Around 6 months?"

"Wow, that's long." Wonwoo wincing his eyes to see the picture clearly and he  _shrieks_  in deep. "Is that—“

Mingyu grins. "Uh-uh."

"She's—“

"Yep."

"Okay. Uh. Dating a senior, huh? She's a tough one, dude. And no offence, my innocent fragile freshman heart kinda used to have a crush on her."

The sound of Mingyu's laughs comes across space between them. "None taken. And knowing Seulgi's reputation, that's not hard to imagine."

"Well, i hope it works for you and her."

"Actually," Mingyu stops his sentence and takes a deep breath. He seems calculating whether to say his next sentences or not. "We... broke up a month ago."

There's a reason why his friends call him an  _insensitive prick._  One of them was because Wonwoo refused to involved in excessive emotion such as feelings. Soonyoung knows this. He often discusses the problem of his relationship with Jihoon either to Seungcheol or Jeonghan.

Nothing's wrong with Wonwoo, he just hates feeling sentimental. He doesn't know how to properly comfort Seungkwan whenever the younger bawling over senseless Hansol. What does he suppose to say? Saying that it will be alright? Everyone knows that words are a piece of bullshit. Besides, he has zero knowledge in terms of relationship so people shouldn't expect too much from him.

He remembers Soonyoung saying that it should be _a basic human being ability_ , and Wonwoo shrugs the sentences like it's nothing until  _today_. He desperately wanted to find some nice and reassurance words to comfort Mingyu, but his brain refused to cooperate and he ended up saying the only thing on his mind.

“Well, don’t worry. Break up is a normal thing.”

For a millisecond Mingyu doesn’t say anything. He just looks at Wonwoo in an amusement like Wonwoo just tell him a joke of this century. “You know, you’re the first one who says something like that after hearing my break up news. Other people usually comfort me and said some shit about I will find a new one soon. That’s pathetic even for me to hear.”

“Well, I’m no other people. I’m one in a million.” Says Wonwoo while shrugging his shoulders and Mingyu chuckles.

“You’re cute, Wonwoo.”

“I’m not.”

“And tiny.”

“ _Excuse me,_  just because you have a built body and a perfectly fit muscles doesn’t mean everyone is tiny.  _I am average_. You’re just a giant.”

“And grumpy.”

“Stop it, I’m not! Ugh. This is probably why Seulgi broke up with you. You’re insufferable.”

“But I was the one who ends things?”

“Bullshit.”

“Believe whatever you want to believe, then.” The way he says it like he doesn’t really care how Wonwoo will take the information.

“But why?”

“C’mon.” for the nth times that night, Mingyu hold Wonwoo’s wrist.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s gonna take forever to storytell you my entire history with Seulgi and I’m hungry.” They walking side to side and Wonwoo doesn’t really have another choice except sticking beside Mingyu. He hums as he scans the refrigerator with the minimum light from the torch. “Do you mind eating a frozen sandwich? We don’t really have another choice since we can’t use the microwave.”

“I eat anything.”

“Then why did you only have  _bones_  in your body?”

“Don’t know. Been asking that question for my entire life.”

“You can crash at mine whenever you want. I’ll cook you something.”

“What, you repair the lamp and you also cook.  _What is your flaw?_ ”

Mingyu puts the sandwich on the table and sits across from Wonwoo. “Well unfortunately, I am a clumsy man. I break things. One time I went to this convenient store and my pathetic ass accidentally bumped into a stack of eggs. Can you even imagine the amount of mess I made?”

“Fuck. It must be epic.”

“Yeah, totally.” He much his sandwich. “Seulgi used to say I’m a walking disaster. But she never really making it into a big deal. She’s cool like that.”

“So why are you letting someone like that go then?”

“It’s not that simple, yeah? She’s a senior and most of the time she’s busy either study or gather with her sorority. I’m just saving my heart from the heartbreak that will eventually occur. And you know what? When I told her all my reasons she just smiled, patted my hair and said that I did great.”

“Oh… wow. She’s different isn’t she?” Wonwoo waiting for Mingyu’s respond before asking another one. And when finally he nods, Wonwoo uses his chance. “So what the other reason then?”

“What do you mean _‘so what the other reason’_?”

“I thought it seems like not the only reason?”

“You’re good at reading people, aren’t you?” Mingyu laughs while shaking his head. “I never had sex with Seulgi.”

“O…okay? That’s weird. Didn’t you date her for a solid six months? What did you do then? Go to church together on Sunday morning?”

“No, silly,” Mingyu rubs his face, feeling embarrassed. “It’s… Every time we were going to do it I just feel.....  _off._  At first I thought I was just nervous. But when you’re in denial for so long, at some time you just suddenly aware something is wrong.”

Wonwoo knows how it feels. His coming out experience also wasn't that easy either. He remembers making his mom cried when she insulted the boy he liked whom he met when he spent two weeks holidays on his grandparent's house. They had a really good time exploring the village and the boy kissed him under the waterfall. That was where it all begins. Wonwoo guesses it was just kinda a summer fling but at least the feeling is real. His dad came up to his room that night and Wonwoo just let it all out. He doesn’t think he ever cried that much in his life.

Liking boys seems like a bizarre idea at first. He never really bothers to tell his high school friends but after he went into college things just kinda started to fall into places at its own. He met Soonyoung and that guy basically radiating a whole gay aura and from that time Wonwoo knows he picked the right friend to spend his college time with.

“Did Seulgi knows?” Wonwoo carefully asks.

“That I’m positively an idiot gay?” Mingyu chuckles. “She’s the one who smacked my ass and ends my misery. Damn, it was confusing I don’t know what to do. And I really don’t wanna hurt her.”

Wonwoo could only gape in awe. “Mingyu, she’s incredible.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Wonwoo just hopes that he would never find someone as nice as Seulgi so he doesn’t have to hurt other people’s feeling.

“You done eating?”

“Can I use this?” Wonwoo pointing at the napkin and Mingyu nods. “Yep, I’m done.”

“Should we get back to the sofa?”

“What time is it?”

Mingyu checks his phone. “It’s 3 am.”

“Huh. No wonder my eyes getting heavy. How long does this blackout gonna take?”

“Dunno. There must be something major happened to the system. Do you want to sleep instead?”

Wonwoo looks hesitates. “…Do I have to sleep alone on your sofa?”

“No,” Mingyu smiles. “I have a bed, you know?”

“But…  _um_.”

“Wonwoo, please stop looking like a lost kitten. I won’t jump on you okay? I’m also tired. We can just listen to each other’s breath until we fall asleep.”

It’s not fair, really, because Wonwoo is the only one who keeps on blushing whenever Mingyu says something flirty.

He follows Mingyu to his bedroom and feeling embarrassed when the younger calmly tuck him into bed. He suddenly glad it’s dark so he wouldn’t have to hide the red shade on his cheeks. _Actually,_ nevermind. Mingyu probably hears his crazy heartbeat anyway.

Mingyu also slips himself behind the blanket afterwards and Wonwoo’s entire body becomes stiff with no reason.

“Do you have a dream, hyung?”

“Huh?” Wonwoo thinks about the sudden question for a moment. “Well I’ve always wanted to open a shelter for abandoned cats near my grandpa's village.”

“That. Was cute.  _What the hell_. It suits you.”

“What suits me?”

“All of it. The cats, the village. I could totally imagine you being surrounded by cats and nature. I probably tempted to take a pic of you.” Despite of the fact that Mingyu couldn’t see, Wonwoo raises the corner of his lips. “Is it nice there? In your grandpa's village? Can you take me there someday?”

The idea of seeing Mingyu in his grandpa's house, wearing a denim overall and a brown cowboy hat waking up the butterflies on his stomach. He suddenly reimagining walking on a lifeless road, smelling the fresh air from a clear blue sky, screaming on top of his lungs because no one would hear anyway, and kissing under the waterfall. He imagines it all and this time he can picture Mingyu in it.

“Do you want to?”

“Why not? It would be fun.”

Wonwoo breathes, trying to save his chest from the tight feeling.

“What’s yours?”

“What? My dream?” Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo nods. “Mine’s a bit silly, but I want to take some random bus without knowing it’s a destination like one of those of romance movie. I might have the chance to meet someone along the road, maybe they're willing to travel with me. We could part in some way, but at least we have a story to tell. And then I would take another bus. It’s just me and my camera this time. I possibly would take a picture of some drunk people at the bar, and tries to discover the story behind their misery. No one would care either when I got up late. There will be no alarm. Or someone yells when I didn’t do my dishes. It doesn’t matter if the traffic is bad, no one’s waiting for me.”

“Wow, you have such a vivid dream, Mingyu. That’s nice. And it’s not silly.”

“Knowing  _you_ , I thought you were going to diss me and says that I’m just another hopelessly romantic and that I got influenced by too many Nicholas Sparks movie.”

Wonwoo pinches Mingyu’s waist hard. “You always ruin the moment.”

Instead of avoiding the pinch, Mingyu tilts his body towards Wonwoo. His face is now a few centimetres away from the older and Mingyu can feel Wonwoo’s breath slowly warming his neck. Consider it as a bold move, Mingyu thinks he would just take all the risk. “Are you single?”

“W-What?”

“You know, only one not one of several? Unmarried or not involved in a stable sexual relationship? An individual person or thing rather than part of a pair or a group?”

“I know what single mean, Mingyu. Stop quoting google. And to answer your question, yes. I am currently not involved in any stable sexual relationship at the moment. The only relationship I had is between me and my bed. Why?”

Mingyu grins so wide he will be able to tear his mouth apart at this point. “Just checking.”

“Checking what?”

“Your availability.”

Wonwoo blushes so hard. And when he thought that things couldn’t get worse, the light suddenly on and here Wonwoo is, seeing Mingyu’s eyes so close to his. He saw the space between their body and realizing that his hand is perfectly tangled with Mingyu and Wonwoo feel exposed and embarrassed more than anything.

“It’s on.” Wonwoo blinks his eyes and trying to look anywhere except Mingyu’s eyes.

“I’m aware.”

“I should probably head back.”

“Yeah.”

“Or I could just. Um. Stay.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know if I can, though. I haven’t told Soonyoung. He probably will be worried since—“

The thing is, Wonwoo still trying to list down the reason why he should probably go. So far Mingyu had helped him by letting him stay, hold his hand, keeping him warm, feed him a sandwich, and tuck him into bed.  _He’s so fucking nice_  Wonwoo thinks he couldn’t be real. So when something presses into his forehead, he closes his eyes and sucks his breath slowly, forgetting all his thought for a moment.

When every part of Mingyu’s body radiating a warm sun, his lips made Wonwoo shivers. It’s surprisingly rough, like it’s haven’t been touched for so long. But still, Wonwoo closes his eyes. He starts to think about so many possibilities his brain is basically a trainwreck.

It’s not the kiss, or the intimate position they have right now, nor the tight feeling on his chest, but that overwhelming lips on his forehead, Mingyu’s thumb caressing Wonwoo’s cheekbone slowly, and those sparkling eyes that seemingly looking at Wonwoo like  _he’s the one who fucking matters in this world._

Wonwoo wishes Mingyu would stop. He’s afraid that this would be only for temporary, and he really didn’t wanna get his heart hurt. But it’s so hard to pull himself from this man and all his unbelievable charms. So Wonwoo shifts forward and leaning even more, to seek for Mingyu’s warmth. His heart is so full he’s scared it would combust.

That night, Wonwoo sleep with Mingyu spooning him. Their legs are tangled with each other and Mingyu puts his hand on Wonwoo waist. The light is on but Mingyu is okay with it.

 

The bed is empty when Mingyu wakes up this morning.

 

-

 

Mingyu saw Wonwoo’s lanky figure on the campus on his way to one of the classes. He tries to call the older and he knew that he’s been avoided when everyone’s around him was practically looking up at him except the said person. He’s never been so glad in his entire life for having long legs before today. Wonwoo’s steps are fast but Mingyu still is able to patch his speed.

Wonwoo is entering one of the bathroom stalls and Mingyu also does the same. There were five stalls and Mingyu didn’t care if the other three are occupied or not. He just wanted to talk with the older so badly.

“Why are you leaving so suddenly this morning?”

Mingyu waits for the answer with so much anxiety. And when Wonwoo finally replies, he lets out a breath. “’Sorry, I had a morning class. I was gonna wake you up but you sleep so soundly I couldn’t bear to.”

“Did i do something wrong last night, hyung?”

“No?”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I... I don’t know. I just did.”

“Were you scared? Of me?”

“Yeah? I guess. This is all pretty new to me.”

“I’m sorry...”

“No, Mingyu. I—“ Wonwoo’s breath got caught up. “Last night was one of the best things that ever happened to me. You were so sweet and  _I just—_ I guess I crave for more.  _More of you._  Damn, I think I’m going crazy.”

“Then what’s the problem?” There’s a sound of someone flushing the toilet beside him, but Mingyu couldn’t care less.

“I don’t know, Mingyu. Sometimes my brain is a giant trainwreck and tends to overthink all at once. I think about the way I lack as a human being. My friends call me an insensitive prick and that’s how I really roll. And  _you—_ you fix your own lamp, you’re in a frat, you’re Seulgi’s ex, you have good social skills, you cook, and you kiss my forehead instead of my lips. That is just so overwhelming for me and I want to ask you to hug me and tell me that everything is gonna be okay and feeling like it’s just not an empty word.  _I want you._ ”

“Then come outside. Let me hug you.” Wonwoo is not saying anything and Mingyu is starting to worry that the older might be really that scared and it just makes him feel more guilty. “Wonwoo, please come outside.” Mingyu sounds desperate.

There’s a  _click_  sound from the door and Mingyu standing in front of Wonwoo’s stall calmly, trying to be decent even though his whole body is screaming and telling him to hug the dude. Mingyu was expecting this but he still felt slightly disappointed when Wonwoo doesn’t look at his eyes.

“The floor isn’t going anywhere, hyung. Please look at me instead.” And then slowly, Wonwoo is looking up and Mingyu just dumbly stands there, perfectly mesmerize. “Better.  _Hi?_ ”

“Hi.”

“Remember me? The guy who rescued you from the dark?”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Yeah.”

“This guy really wants to be there for you every time the lightning strikes, hyung. Will he be allowed to do that?”

“I guess so.”

“Really?

Wonwoo nods, and then Mingyu steps forward, locking Wonwoo’s body with his hug. His hand caressing the older’s head and all of it just feel so right. Like playing those puzzle and finally found the perfect shapes for the maze. Like scoring goals in a sports game.  _It’s just right._

“Let’s try this, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you trust me?”

“Of course, Mingyu.”

“Then we’re gonna be okay.” Mingyu breaths, kissing Wonwoo’s nape with so much love and affection. “ _We’re gonna be fucking okay._ ”

 

 []

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter | Curious Cat


End file.
